A claim of priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 is made to Korean Patent Application No. 10-2015-0102241 filed on Jul. 20, 2015 in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The present inventive concept herein relates to a semiconductor device, and more specifically to a semiconductor device including an integrator and a successive approximation register analog-to-digital converter (SAR ADC).
Analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) may typically be used to generate sequences of digital codes each representing a signal level of an analog signal. Recently, successive approximation schemes have been used that determine bits of digital codes by iterating digital-analog conversion and comparing data items.